Venom (Vol 2) 1
Synopsis ''Project Rebirth 2.0'' The issue opens with an Eurpoean city under attack. Stark Tech powered UN mech-troopers are assisting before they are killed by the criminals and Jack O'Lantern, who is looking for a Doctor Ferid Ekmecic. Ekmecic had found a way of weaponizing Antarctic Vibranium which can melt through any metal, but the Vibranium was given to the doctor by Crime Master, and Crime Master was not pleased with the doctor using his Vibranium to start a war. Agent Venom is dropped into the war torn city by helicopter with the mission of bringing back the doctor alive. On his way, Agent Venom takes his time to take out a number of the armed criminals and save a woman and her child by using the symbiote to plug an un-pinned grenade. Agent Venom confronts the doctor by pulling him out of his tank, but is interupted by Jack O'Lantern and begins to fly away with Ferid. Thompson swings after him, and the two men get into a brawl. Flash looses control of the symbiote but manages to shove the grenade he had pinned earlier into Jack's mouth, which explodes and removes his lower jaw. Jack escapes with Ferid, but not before Agent Venom shoots a web line at the doctor's head and snaps his neck. Flash gains control and returns to base where the symbiote is removed from him and he is ridiculed by General Dodge for killing the doctor. Flash argues that it was better for him to kill the doctor than the enemy getting to him. Dodge pulls Flash off to the side and tells him that Flash needs to put his high school jock attitude behind him because Dodge had to kill the last man that attempted to wear the Venom symbiote. Flash is sent home to an angered Betty who slams the door in his face because she believes he was out drinking again. Appearances Characters *Jack O'Lantern *Crime Master *Ferid Ekmecic *Agent Venom *General Dodge *Samson *Katherine *Aaron *Betty Bryant Locations *Nrosvekistan, Europe *Brooklyn, New York Trivia *Oddly enough, for the first issue of a new series that featured a new status quo and look for Venom, the cover features an Eddie Brock styled Venom. *An advertisement for this comic ran in certain Marvel comics with the cover for the first issue with the tagline: "A Real American Hero," a reference to the G.I. Joe franchise. *The cover for this issue was created and sold as a poster by Marvel. *A decapitated head on a web line from a random armed criminal had been removed from the final issue but can be seen in preview art. *This book marked the third Venom letter column: "Symbiwrote," joining "Sinister Spider-Mail" and "Eddie's Clubhouse." *An advertisement for Carnage #3 in the Symbiwrote section called Carnage "Venom's far crazier cousin," though this could be an idiom. *Artist of the cover, Joe Quesada, once shared his process for creating the cover on his Twitter account. You can find an archive of these tweets on this article from ComicsAlliance. *Paulo Siqueira's variant for this issue was originally going to be used as a variant for The Amazing Spider-Man #654.1 and was even lettered for the issue but was later used for this issue. *Paulo Siqueria also had alternative covers that he had planned to use for his variant, with one referencing Venom's first appearance in The Amazing Spider-Man #299. *This issue received three other print variants, the most for any symbiote related title. Variant Covers Venom1BW.jpg Venom1Variant.jpg Venom Vol 2 -1 2nd Print Variant.jpg Venom Vol 2 -1 3rd Print Variant.jpg Venom Vol 2 -1 4th Print Variant.jpg Gallery Joe Quesada Creating Venom Vol 2 -1.jpg Venom1Lettered.jpg Venom Vol 2 -1 Ad.JPG Paulo_Siqueira_Venom_Vol_2_-1_Variant_Lettered_for_The_Amazing_Spider-Man_-654.1.jpg Venom Vol 2 -1 Variant.jpg Paulo Siqueira Venom Vol 2 -1 Variant Test Covers.jpg Venom Vol 2 -1 Censored Head.jpg Category:Venom Appearances Category:Venom (Flash) Appearances